Athletic Pretty Cure
Athletic Pretty Cure (アスレチックプリキュア Asurechikkupurikyua) is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Summer Legacy/21moon24. Speculation from the directors and writers Synopsis Athletic Pretty Cure episodes ...... Characters Pretty Cure The heroines of the season. Bareriina Amai (バレリーナ甘い Barerīna Amai) / Cure Pirouette (キュアピロエット Kyuapiroetto) Voiced by Horie Yui Amai is a kind-hearted aspiring ballerina. She is the leader of the team and befriends Yume and Plumé then becomes Cure Pirouette after jumping in front of an Osore-Taberu and a little girl to protect the little girl. She attends Mizumura Junior High School and Ms. K's school for ballet. She is the pink cure. Tenisu Kuikku (テニスクイック Tenisu Kuikku) / Cure Racket (キュラケット Kyua Raketto) Voiced by Koshimizu Ami "Believe in yourself!"'- Cure Racket, Episode 5'' Kuikku (or Kiko) is the second PreCure to appear and the star tennis player at the all girl's school, Makenai academy for girls. She is assigned to be Amai's tutor in Math oddly. Despite going to other schools she is very well considered part of the team. She is the tom-boy of the group and is a master at her art. She is the yellow cure of the team. Takenaka Airi (竹中アイリ Takenaka Airi) / '''Cure Goal (キュゴール Kyua Gōru) Voiced by Kanda Akemi Airi is a collected girl that is afraid to show her abilities as a soccer player to the world in fear of upsetting her parents. She is well educated and very polite. She attends the same school as Amai and is the 2nd star student there. She is the green cure. Kato Ayame (加藤アヤメ Kato Ayame) / Cure Basket (キュバスケット Kyua Basuketto) Voiced by Mizuno Risa Ayame is an amazing basketball player and a devoted Pretty Cure after becoming one. She often argues with Reijin and is very blunt with what she stands for. Ayame attends the same school as Amai and Airi. Ayame is the red cure. Touketsu Reijin (凍結麗人 Tōketsu Reijin) / Cure Ice (キュアイス Kyua Aisu) Voiced by Kitamura Eri Reijin (AKA Rei) is the cold hearted figure-skating prodigy appearing from Shibakoen, Minato, Tokyo (but is from the Stärke Kingdom). She Goes to Mizumura, Bunkyō, Tokyo searching for the Pretty Cure. She is very strict and stoic leading to the other Pretty Cures to distrust her (which is also the way she feels about them). She is outraged when the disguised Princess Yumeko reveals her true identity. Reijin is the white cure. Yuukanna Momo (勇敢な桃 Yūkanna Momo) / Cure Skate (キュスケート Kyua Sukēto) Voiced by Inoue Marina Momo is a student at Amai's school. She has a huge god-complex and very demanding. She orders that she's the leader of the team but fails with that concept, terribly. Momo's alter-ego is Cure Skate, the black cure. Bareriina Dokuritsu (バレリーナ独立 Barerīna Dokuritsu) / Cure Plié (キュしわ Kyua Prīe) Voiced by Ishikawa Yui Dokuritsu (or Ritsu) is Amai's successful ballerina sister. Shizukana Nami (静かな波 Shizukana Nami) / Cure Splash (キュスプラッシュ Kyuasupurasshu) Voiced by Kobayashi Yu Info is coming soon! Roland Bianca (ローランドビアンカ Rōrando Bianka) / Cure Serve (キュサーブ Kyuasābu) Voiced by Kobayashi Kei Info is coming soon! Morizuka Tsukiko (守塚つき子 Morizuka Tsukiko) / Cure Base (キュベース Kyuabēsu) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! The Stärke Kingdom Queen Meili (クイーンメイリ Kuīnmeiri) Voiced by Doi Miko The beautiful queen of the Stärke Kingdom. She has very pale blond hair and light purple eyes. She was captured by Empress Mors alongside her husband, Vitae. King Vitae (ヴィータイ王 Vu~ītai-ō) / Emperor Vitae (天皇ビートル Ten'nō Bītoru) Voiced by Gori Daisuke The kind ruler of his kingdom but was turned evil by Empress Mors Princess Yumeko (プリンセス夢子 Purinsesu Yumeko) / Yume (夢 Yume) Plumé (摘み取ら Prūme) Voiced by Horie Yui Amai's fairy. She's shy and very reserved. She ends her sentences with "-Plu~". Drumé (ドラム Drūme) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Munmé (文メ Mūnme) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Zumé (ズメ Zūme) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Humé (フンメ Hūme) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Blumé (ブルーム Brūme) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Rumé (ルーム Rūme) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Clomé (クロメ Crome) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Rin (リン Rin) Voiced by Ono Daisuke A sorcerer-knight that has a not so secret crush on Reijin. He gets irritated easily and shouts a lot when angered. The Death Empire The villains. Empress Mors (エンプレスモース Enpuresumōsu) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Emperor Vitae (天皇ビートル Ten'nō Bītoru) / King Vitae (ヴィータイ王 Vu~ītai-ō) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Scarlet (スカーレット Sukāretto) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Unmei (運命 Unmei) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Haatsuresu (ハーツレス Hātsuresu) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Ensei-ka (ペシミスト Ensei-ka) Voiced by TBA Info is coming soon! Osore-Taberus (オスレ・タベル Osore-Taberu) The monsters created to cause fear and feed off that fear. Minor Characters Mrs. Bareriina (バレリーナ夫人 Barerīna Fujin) Voiced by TBA Amai's mother that is the typical house-wife. Mr. Bareriina (バレリーナさん Barerīna-san) Voiced by TBA Amai's doting father that owns a bakery below their apartment/house. Ms. K (Kさん K-san) Voiced by Romi Park A ballet teacher and owner of Ms. K's school for ballet that means she also teaches there. She is very beautiful and elegant making her Amai's role-model. Items Pretty Cure Sport Cells (プリキュアスポーツセル Purikyuasupōtsuseru) The transformation items. Cure Clicks (治療のクリック Chiryō no kurikku) The activator of their transformations. Pretty Cure Gear (プリキュアギア Purikyuagia) The weapons of the pretty cure. They come in this order: *Pretty Cure Grace Ribbon (プリキュア・グレース・リボン Purikyua gurēsu ribon) – User is Cure Piroutte. *Pretty Cure Wave Sword (プリキュアウェーブソード Purikyuau~ēbusōdo) – User is Cure Wave. *Pretty Cure Elegance chain (プリキュアエレガンスチェーン Purikyuaeregansuchēn) – User is Cure Plié. *Pretty Cure Thunder Racket (プリキュアサンダーラケット Purikyuasandāraketto) – User is Cure Racket. *Pretty Cure Ivy Net (プリキュア・アイビー・ネット Purikyua aibī netto) – User is Cure Goal. *Pretty Cure Fire Bomb (プリキュアファイヤーボム Purikyuafaiyābomu) – User is Cure Basket. *Pretty Cure Wind Spear (プリキュアウィンドスピア Purikyuau~indosupia) – User is Cure Serve. *Pretty Cure Lava Bat (プリティキュア溶岩バット Puritikyua yōgan batto) – User is Cure Base. *Pretty Cure Light Staff (プリキュアライトスタッフ Purikyuaraitosutaffu) – User is Cure Skate. *Pretty Cure Ice Blade (プリキュア氷の刃 Purikyua kōri no ha) – User is Cure Ice. Pretty Cure Harmony Specters (プリキュア・ハーモニー・スペクター Purikyua hāmonī supekutā) These are the second weapons the Pretty Cure use when they go into Harmony Mode. Locations Mizumura, Bunkyō (水村、文京区 Mizumura, Bunkyō-ku) The home/city where the series takes place in. It is based in Bunkyō-ku, Tokyo but the place of Mizumura is fictional. The Stärke Kingdom (強王国 Tsyuo Ōkoku) A secondary place. Media/Merchandise Movie(s) ..... Soundtrack Album(s) ..... Vocal Album(s) ..... Trivia Other Category:Series Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure